de niña a mujer
by nachi123
Summary: Porque a todas las niñas de su edad, en algún momento le ocurría, y Opacho no era la excepción. Con mas ganas de llorar de lo habitual, un dolor intenso en su estomago, y con antojos de comer una torta de chocolate, la pequeña fue a preguntarle a su amo Hao, que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.


**Shaman king y sus personajes**

**no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

Dolía, dolía mucho.

La pequeña Opacho… bueno, ya no tan pequeña, pues contaba ya con once años y tres cuartos, en fin. La no tan pequeña Opacho, se sujetaba con sus manos el estomago con fuerza, esperando que el agudo dolor cesara.

Lo peor era que ¡No lo hacía! Opacho detuvo su marcha unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llamar a su amo Hao y decirle que no se sentía bien.

Cerró los ojos y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, haciendo un leve truco de meditación para así relajarse y poder ignorar mejor el incesante dolor. Bien, el dolor no cedía, pero al menos las ganas de llorar que habían venido de un momento a otro, y el deseo de llamar a su señor se habían aplacado por el momento. Ese molesto dolor que sentía se debía de ir en un determinado momento, tal vez. Solo esperaba que al final de la tarde, ya se encontrara en buena forma.

—Opacho, no te quedes atrás —indicó Hao, con su voz tranquila como de costumbre, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su pequeña acompañante.

Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de ella, y que no se había quedado rezagada por ir admirado el paisaje que los rodeaba, como era la costumbre de ella.

Opacho asintió con la cabeza aunque sabía que Hao no la había visto, comenzando a trotar para ponerse al nivel de su amo. Ignorando, mientras alcanzaba a Hao, unas ganas enormes de comer una enorme torta de chocolate.

La tarde, llena de un largo camino solo tomando pequeños descansos para comer o beber agua, había resultado para Opacho, nada menos que una tortura.

No solo había tenido dos o tres veces ganas de llorar en el transcurso, todas por distintas razones. Si no que también, había experimentado un pequeño enojo por el sol insistente que parecía no quererle darle tregua, cosa rara, porque en su pueblo nativo estaba acostumbrada a ese sol abrasador.

Y Lo peor de todo, según ella, es que el antojo de comer esa torta de chocolate que se había imaginado todo el trayecto, no había desaparecido.

Pero por suerte ya era de noche, así que ella podría descansar de su largo y extrañamente aborrecible día. Claro, podría estar descansando apaciblemente al lado de su amo Hao si…

¡Dejara de dolerle tanto el estomago!

Opacho cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir nuevamente ganas de llorar ¡O por lo menos de quejarse! Pues en el camino se le había ocurrido que si ella tenía que cargar con el peso de un dolor desagradable en su barriga ¡Los demás también debían de tenerlo, o por lo menos debían de escucharla!

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no iba molestar al amo Hao con esas pequeñeces, que seguramente muchas personas pasaban por eso en un determinado periodo en su vida, tal vez. Así que tenía que relajarse y buscar una solución a sus propios problemas, como la shaman útil y poderosa que se suponía que era. Por algo el amo Hao la había escogido, por no ser ni miedosa o débil, o mucho menos inútil.

¡Y ella no era así, claro que no!

Se puso las manos en las caderas, subiendo la mirada al cielo con una cara de suficiencia infinita, como si fuera la más grande de todas ¡El dolor no la vencería!

Feliz de haber encontrado la fortaleza nuevamente, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hao para sentarse a su lado a observar la bella noche, el fuego crepitar o simplemente, hacerle compañía como siempre.

Pero algo la detuvo, algo que ¡Se estaba deslizando entre sus piernas!

Alarmada, miró hacia todas direcciones pensando en pedir ayuda al primero que encontrara ¡O por lo menos preguntar que le estaba pasando!

¿Qué acaso se había orinado por accidente? El solo pensamiento le hizo sacudir la cabeza repetidamente con el ceño fruncido. Ese tipo de "accidentes" no le había ocurrido desde que ella tenía cuatro años, y no iban a suceder nuevamente.

Así que si no había sido _eso_ ¿Qué otra cosa le podía estar sucediendo a ella? Volteó la cabeza mirando la silueta de su amo, tranquilamente sentado en una piedra.

Tragó en seco.

No había nadie más aparte del señor Hao, puesto que los demás seguramente estaban descansando en sus tiendas ¿Y si…?

¡No, por supuesto que no le iba a preguntar algo tan privado y vergonzoso! Y no es que Opacho supiera mucho de recato. Después de todo, frecuentemente se bañaba con su amo, pero de igual forma… La niña se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, imposible.

Tal vez hubiera sido capaz de decirle al amo Hao de ese malestar que tenía, inclusive ese raro antojo por una tarta de chocolate… ¡Pero no que algo estaba saliendo de ella y precisamente... Ahí abajo!

Bajando la cabeza, dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro, otro mas y… dándose la vuelta, se echó a correr a todo lo que pudieron sus pies. Si no se equivocaba, cerca de ese lugar se encontraban unas fuentes, ahí podría ver que le pasaba.

Cuando llegó, suspiró. Estaba agitada por la carrera que había echado, pero se podía decir que la había tranquilizado. Correr siempre le hacia bien.

Suspirando, se quitó primero el poncho naranja que usualmente usaba, dejando ver su cuerpo aun de una niña pequeña, después las argollas nativas que traía siempre, y luego, el resto de su ropa. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

Era sangre… ¡Sangre!

Alarmada, y ahora si irremediablemente asustada, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que fue saltar al agua helada.

Comenzó a bañarse rápidamente, teniendo especial cuidado en donde había brotado la sangre, temiendo que la herida que seguramente se había formado siguiera abierta. Pero lo raro fue, que no encontró ninguna tipo de herida, laceración o siquiera un fuerte golpe, nada.

Desconcertada, ahora sin saber que le pasaba sin ni siquiera una remota idea de que lo que tenía, sintió como se le aguaban los ojos ¿Acaso estaba muriendo? Hasta donde ella sabía, las personas que sangraban, era porque estaban heridas, y como no tenía ninguna herida, solo le quedó la otra opción: se estaba muriendo.

Con algunas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas, salió del agua, se secó y se vistió, para ir corriendo con un solo objetivo: Decirle a su amo la trágica y —muy— dolorosa noticia.

El castaño por su parte, ignorante de la situación de su pequeña acompañante, estaba como de costumbre sentado es uno de los peñascos más sobresalientes de todos en la montaña más alta, esta vez el se encontraba observando la luna, tan tranquilo como siempre.

Pensaba en sus objetivos, en sus grandes aspiraciones y ambiciones. Afiló la mirada, repasando nuevamente su plan minuciosamente, encontrando un posible margen de error. Sonrió, por su puesto que no había error alguno. Cada uno de sus objetivos lo conseguiría, y nada ni nadie se interpondrían en su camino, ni siquiera…

La niña se detuvo a unos pasos de su amo, mirándolo aunque el estuviera de espalda, con ojos suplicantes, dudando de cómo decirle que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, tal vez sería mejor si se enterara cuando ella cayera en el suelo ya desangrada… Así por lo menos no lo molestaría con sus problemas.

—…¿Qué ocurre Opacho? —preguntó Hao, sin molestarse en apartar la vista de la luna, sin demostrar la curiosidad que realmente sentía por el raro comportamiento que mostraba Opacho desde esta mañana.

Había tomado en cuenta el distraído comportamiento de Opacho, más no había dicho nada, no tenia que ser nada grave, se dijo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se sorprendió al ver que Opacho no estaba junto a el, admitiendo estar un poco inquieto al principio, pero poco después al sentir la presencia de la niña cerca de las fuentes cercanas, se relajó. Después de todo, solo estaba tomando un baño.

Mas nuevamente, le había desconcertado que se hubiera echado a correr en su dirección a toda velocidad, para después detenerse a pocos pasos de el.

Así que por eso, decidió aclarar la situación de una vez por todas y preguntar.

—…Eto… Amo Hao —murmuró la pequeña bajando la mirada, apenada por tener que decirle algo que para ella resultaba tan vergonzoso. Nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Dime de una vez lo que ocurre —ordenó Hao afilando la mirada, volteándola a ver por sobre su hombro. Odiaba tanto que las personas se pusieran nerviosas ante su presencia, y le desagradaba aun mas, que la persona que se pusiera nerviosa fuera Opacho.

La niña tragó en seco. Bien, era mejor terminar con eso de una buena vez.

—¡Amo Hao, Opacho esta muriendo! —dijo rápidamente y con tono un poco mas alto al contrario al apacible del que ella acostumbraba. Tal vez, la situación ameritaba un tono de voz no tan tranquilo.

Hao abrió lo ojos sorprendido de lo que había dicho la niña ¿Cómo que estaba muriendo? Su primer impulso fue voltearse bruscamente a toda velocidad, pero se relajó justo a tiempo. Volteó a ver a Opacho como si la noticia no le hubiera impresionado realmente, mas aun así en sus ojos castaños se podía apreciar un toque de curiosidad que hacían brillar intensamente sus ojos, y mas adentro de ellos, se encontraba algo de preocupación que había tratado de ocultar.

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente, la niña subió la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

—Así es, amo Hao —aclaró ella, asintiendo de forma solemne— Opacho esta…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cortó el castaño no queriendo escuchar esa frase de nuevo, lo había descolocado. Mantuvo una mirada seria ante su pequeña discípula, esperando una respuesta más o menos coherente.

La niña bajó la mirada humildemente, sintiendo sus ojos lagrimear. Pero no lloraría ¡No señor! Puede que lo hiciera cuando estaba sola, o cuando tenía mucho miedo. Pero desde que su amo le había dicho que era ridículo temerle a algo como la muerte, ella se había prometido tomarla con dignidad y orgullo ¡Así lo haría!

Suspiró, repasando las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. Alzó la mirada y habló despacio, tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible.

—Es que Opacho ha estado sangrando mucho todo este día, y según usted me dijo una vez… cuando las personas sangran es que tiene una herida, y también… —se explicó torpemente la niña habiéndose olvidado de su explicación lógica ordenada y coherente, presa del nerviosismo.

—No te veo ninguna herida de gravedad —resaltó Hao analizando con sus fríos ojos el pequeño cuerpo de Opacho. Pensó que su dichosa herida no era gran cosa, y con un medico la niña estaría nuevamente saltando por ahí, y dejaría esa mueca de tristeza y ¿vergüenza?

—…N-no es una herida visible a… simple vista —murmuró ella mirando hacia un costado, encontrando interesante de repente unos helechos que crecían por ahí.

—Opacho —habló seriamente Hao, cansando de que la niña diera tantas vueltas al asunto— ¿Dónde te lastimaste exactamente?

Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Opacho tomó aire profundamente. Buscando fortaleza por donde no tenía ¡Tenía que ser valiente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer! Así que con toda entereza que le permitió su joven cuerpo, dio un paso hacia atrás tímidamente, bajó la mirada y pronunció con voz muy baja:

—…Aquí —dijo señalando aquella parte.

Hao primeramente pareció imperturbable, mas por dentro aun se encontraba analizando las palabras de Opacho. La niña se había explicado, aunque con mucho nerviosismo, de buena manera, dándole una buena indirecta de lo que le pasaba.

—Así que solo era eso… —pensó Hao, negando internamente con la cabeza, pensando que Opacho había formado tanto rollo para nada, sin tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes, no hubiera pasado tanto malos ratos— Si solo es una herida externa…

Pensó el muchacho, suspirando. Miró directamente a Opacho, mirándole con una mueca al menos algo más reconfortante, recriminar a la niña ahora mismo su aptitud solo la pondría más nerviosa. Separó lentamente sus labios y…

En ese instante, se quedó sin habla. Su cerebro ya había unido todas las piezas, las había enlazado y finalmente hecho "clic" entre ellas.

De inmediato cerró la boca. No, no podía ser ¿O si? ¿De verdad Opacho se estaba refiriendo realmente a… eso?

Miró de soslayo a la niña, que aun mantenía la vista firmemente en el suelo como si esperara un veredicto. Bueno, Opacho ya no era precisamente un infante, si sus cuentas no fallaban (Y estaba seguro de que no era así), ella estaba cercana a cumplir los doce años. Era natural que, _eso_ viniera.

Internamente, suspiró. Al menos había descartado por completo que Opacho estuviera herida de gravedad o algo por el estilo. Porque, interiormente, le había preocupado enormemente de que la pequeña niña estuviera lesionada.

—…Opacho, relájate. No estas muriendo —se dignó a responder Hao finalmente, solo habiendo pasado unos segundos realmente, pero para Opacho había sido como largas y temerosas horas. La africana levantó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad Opacho no morirá? —preguntó con los ojitos acuosos por las lagrimas, pero sin duda con una mirada esperanzada en ellos. Hao cerró los ojos fastidiado.

—No, Opacho, no va a pasar —dijo antes de suspirar, escuchando el gritito de júbilo que daba ella.

La niña saltaba emocionada, con sus manitas echa puñitos dándose el golpe de la victoria. Como había dicho antes, ella no mostraba miedo ante la muerte, pero vamos ¡Había que alegrarse por estar vivo!

Ya pasados unos instantes se relajó, aun con una sonrisita en el rostro, hasta que la duda vino de nuevo a ella. Si no estaba en peligro mortal como había supuesto, entonces ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Amo Hao… —llamó Opacho recuperando su compostura.

—¿Mmmm? —el hizo saber que aun tenía su atención, aunque Hao tuviera los ojos cerrados y pareciera meditar.

—Si Opacho no va a morir… —dijo despacio, formulando la pregunta con cautela— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Opacho?

Hao en ese instante abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que la niña preguntara tan directamente, claro, muy a su manera. Desvió la mirada, no por molestia, ni tampoco como si algo hubiera captado su atención, solo que a nadie (Ni siquiera a Opacho) le quería Mostrar en esos momentos la expresión de su rostro:

Puro y marcado espanto.

Internamente maldijo, pensando en que tal vez, le hacia falta una mujer en su grupo mas cercano de seguidores, alguien con que Opacho pudiera hablar y enterarse de "aquellos temas" y así, no generarle problemas como aquel.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le hubiera agradado del todo que aunque hubiera sido la mujer mas recatada y sabedora de todas, le hubiera contado de esos temas a Opacho, después de todo ¡Seguía siendo una niña! Si hasta ahora, ella aun se ponía a llorar cuando se encontraba sola.

Por supuesto, Había pensando que le iba a tocar explicarle todo esas cosas a Opacho en un momento dado, por estar falto de mujeres en su grupo, pero ¡No tan pronto! En años anteriores, a por donde el había nacido, las niñas tardaban demasiado en afrontar ese proceso… pero Opacho ¡solo tenía once años!

—…Otra cosa que ha cambiado en estos ciento cincuenta años —pensó Hao con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cien. Estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente, esto de reencarnar se estaba volviendo un problema, sobre todo si a cada cinco décadas que pasaban, las niñas…

Bien, se estaba comenzando a desviar del tema. Tenía que concentrarse en Opacho, se dijo. Miró de reojo a la pequeña morena, que no despegaba su mirada de el. De inmediato, hizo como si observara la luna.

Queriendo tele transportarse hacía aquel satélite, en vez de estar donde estaba, Hao sintió envidia de los astronautas. Claro, ellos viajaban a años luz de distancia, y el tenía que decirle a una niña que demonios era una menstruación ¿La vida no podía se mas injusta? Solo faltaba que viniera su hermano gemelo junto con su prometida, y se enterara de la situación…

Bueno, en ese caso, Hao dejaría de buena gana a Opacho a cuidado de la sacerdotisa. Esa niña rubia era tan frívola, que seguramente no le descolocaría tanto explicarle a Opacho todo lo referente a la pubertad. Y Además, si su hermano estaba presente, era una buena venganza por adelanto…

Si, era el plan perfecto, solo había un problema.

Ni Yoh ni Anna estaban allí.

Solo estaba el ¡Ah, claro! Y Opacho, que seguía esperando.

La duda prevalecía: ¿Cómo iba a explicarle algo de eso a una niña? ¡Ella, ni sabía que los chicos, eran diferentes de las niñas! ¿Acaso debía explicarle desde el inicio, pasando por las flores y las abejas? No. Eso sonaba tonto, si lo le llegaba a tocar explicarle eso a Opacho, lo haría a su manera: directa y clara.

Y En todo caso, Opacho no estaba preguntando de donde provenían los niños, y esperaba por todos los espíritus, que no tocara ese tema sino hasta por lo menos, tres años más tarde, o quizás mas.

Así que por ahora, podía dejar el tema de los bebe lo enviaría hacia un rincón, muy, muy pero muy lejano.

Entonces, se preocuparía primero por lo que le estaba pasando Opacho. Tragando seco miró finalmente a la niña, que en todo el rato no había parado de verlo, y dijo:

—Ven Opacho, siéntate —ofreció Hao tranquilamente, extendiendo su mano para que la pequeña se sentara frente a el. Sabiendo que esto iba a dar para rato, era mejor estar lo mas cómodos posible.

Opacho obedeció, saltando ágilmente los peñascos, y en pocos brincos, se hallaba sentada frente a su amo. Ella lo miró curiosa, y Hao no se le ocurrió otra forma por cual comenzar su explicación, que la siguiente:

—A cierta edad, todos afrontamos cierta etapa en nuestra vida, aquella etapa se llama pubertad —se explicó impasible Hao, aunque por dentro, no pudo evitar pensar que no había sonado mas patético que un libro barato de sexualidad, porque no podía. Haciendo gala de su cara imperturbable, prosiguió— Esta comienza normalmente a los trece años, aunque en muchos caso, se puede adelantar…

—…¿Cómo ha a Opacho? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Si, como a Opacho —afirmó Hao— En la pubertad, hay muchos cambios en el cuerpo y también cambios hormonales…

—¿Cambios hormonales? —.

Hao se mordió la lengua. Supuso que eso había estado de más, puesto que Opacho aun no entendería eso. Pero haciendo como si nada, se propuso a explicarle.

—Son cambios en la conducta, Opacho —dijo— No son muy graves generalmente, pero si son… molestos.

—¿Por qué son molestos? —.

—Pues porque… en muchas ocasiones, los chicos se vuelven más rebeldes, toman decisiones que anteriormente no haría, se comienza a interesar en otras cosas, a tener curiosidad… —enumeró Hao algo fastidiado. A su parecer, había pocas cosas más molestas que adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas. Llevando la contraria a todo, diciendo hoy si mañana no, sin importarle nada, o teniendo curiosidad en cosas como sexo…

—¿A que tendría curiosidad? —.

—A cosas, que no estas interesada ahora. —cortó Hao, dando a entender que no hablaría mas de eso. Lo menos que quería era ese par de ojos negros brillando de curiosidad, haciendo una pregunta de la cual, no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para responder, casi podía escucharla: "Amo Hao, ¿Qué es sexo?"

Un escalofrío repentino cruzó la espalda del Shaman. Si ese momento, de verdad llegaba a pasar, juraría que en ese momento, pegaría el grito al cielo. El castaño, prefirió ni imaginarse, lo que pasaría si llegaba a enterarse de que su pequeña discípula estaba interesada en dicho tema. Lo mejor era, mas adelante explicarle que ese tipo de cosas estaban mal, y solo pasa asegurarse, mataría a todo aquel muchacho que se acercara su protegida por cualquier insignificante razón. Si, eso haría. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

Opacho se calló, aun teniendo una leve curiosidad por esos tipos de temas en lo que pondría interesarse un adolescente, al pasar por la llamada pubertad, Después de todo, ella llegaría a interesarse en eso también ¿No era así? Bueno, tal vez, si le preguntara a otro chico sobre eso… Opacho se dijo que no casi de inmediato. Si su amo no había querido hablarse de eso, era seguramente por su propio bien. No preguntaría más sobre ese tema en específico, entonces.

Miró intensamente a su amo, esperando que prosiguiera.

—Ahora, están los cambios físicos —dijo Hao, retomando su voz tranquila— Uno de los cambios mas importantes que presentaras, es el periodo… o menstruación.

Ya, había tocado ese punto finalmente. Ahora que había dicho eso, esperaba que el resto fuera más fácil. Si no, estaba seguro de que mandaría a Opacho, a una pequeña aldea, donde le explicaran todo eso, el la pasaría recogiendo a la semana… si se atrevía.

—¿E-eso es… lo que le está pasando a Opacho? —preguntó la niña mirando a su amo con ojos brillosos.

—Así es —asintió Hao— No te mueres desangrado ni nada por el estilo. Solo es que… tu cuerpo, esta botando todo lo que no necesitas. Es como… una limpieza del organismo, que ocurre por cada mes, alrededor de tres a siete días…

Sintió que decir aquello era mejor que dar una explicación "Es un proceso cíclico y fisiológico de las mujeres sexualmente maduras, donde ocurre el desprendimiento del endometrio y sangre por la vagina desde el útero, y representa el inicio del ciclo sexual femenino, que es un ritmo de aproximadamente 28 días de duración y suele aparecer a partir de los 10 o 15 años de edad y dura hasta la culminando el proceso de ovulación. No, para nada, eso si que sonaba a un libro de texto.

Hao miró de repente a Opacho espantada.

—¿Opacho va a sangrar por cuatro días seguido, y cada mes? —preguntó alterada. No, eso no le podía suceder a ella. Aunque su amo dijera lo contrario, pensaba que igualmente iba a desmayarse por falta de sangre en su cuerpo, en tan solo el primer día.

—Si, lo vas a hacer —sentenció Hao, pensando que debía ser un golpe realmente fuerte para Opacho, si reaccionaba de esa manera ante el. No supo en ese instante, que mas decir— Te acostumbraras…

—Pe-pero… —susurró Opacho sorbiéndose la nariz— ¿No hay nada para retener eso, o que duela menos?

Ah, así que por eso es que se sentía tan asustada. Hao presentía que lo que tenía Opacho era lo mas parecido a una malcriadez que había tenido en su vida, porque la verdad, ella nunca había estado tan llorosa, salvo cuando la dejaban sola, claro está.

Se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar vagamente como demonios hacían las mujeres en su menstruación… un recuerdo muy lejano, donde había escuchado por casualidad mientras paseaba, a unas humanas hablando de eso, y de lo que utilizaban para retener el sangrado, si no se equivocaba se llamaban "toallas higiénicas" y la utilizaban…

—Mañana por la mañana, iremos a una farmacia, allá, te explicaran todo sobre eso —definitivamente, esa parte no la iba a explicar el, se la dejaría resignada al farmacéutico. Desde que había escuchado accidentalmente esa conversación y como hacían las mujeres con eso, no había podido evitar sentirse asqueado, y hasta un poco avergonzado.

Mas Opacho, no se encontraba conforme con esa noticia.

—¿Y si Opacho no entiende, o no le quieren explicar? —preguntó ella haciendo un puchero. La verdad es que a ella, no le agradaba mucho hablar con desconocidos.

—Mmmm… Te ira bien, no te preocupes —.

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, tratando de reconfortar, de alguna manera, a su discípula. Opacho subió la vista, viendo a su amo con ojitos llorosos. Separó los labios y…

—¿Usted ya se acostumbró, no es así? —preguntó timidez, pensando que, con lo valiente y a la vez tranquilo que era su amo, seguramente eso ya ni le molestaba. Si, algo como la "menstruación" o como sea que se llamase, no debía ser impedimento para el gran Hao Asakura.

La pregunta, casi hizo que Hao se cayera de la roca, rodara por la montaña cuesta abajo, se estrellara contra las ramas de los árboles, y diera a parar en el rió, siendo arrastrando contra la corriente. Ahora si, visiblemente alterado se giró contra Opacho.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —alzó la voz, y la niña se encogió de hombros, temiendo que, hubiera tocado un tema sensible con su amo, y que en realidad, eso del periodo le doliera tanto o mas que a ella. En ese momento, Hao respiró hondo varias veces, y decidió serenarse.— No, Opacho, no he pasado por eso. Puesto que la menstruación solo le ocurre a las mujeres.

Si, seguramente debía de haber comentado ese detalle esencial. Pero es que no había esperado, que Opacho fuera tan inocente e ignorante en ese tema tan particular.

—D-de… acuerdo —murmuró Opacho aun con una nota de miedo en su voz, pero luego se tranquilizó— ¿Pero por qué solo le ocurre a las mujeres?

¿Qué acaso Opacho no podía hacer otro tipo de pregunta? ¿Qué había pasado con la pequeña niña, que con simples palabras, se veía satisfecha en el tema? ¿Sería así de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué demonios, no había incorporando una mujer en su equipo? Esas, y mas preguntas rodeaban la mente del shaman, que miraba a la pequeña africana, cada vez mas descolocado.

—Porque a los hombres… Mmmm… pasan por otro tipos de cambios —respondió Hao, esperando que no preguntara…

—¿Qué tipo de cambios tiene los chicos? —Si, lo había preguntado. Siguiendo sin saber desde cuando Opacho se había vuelto tan curiosa, Hao pensó. Aunque no había tantos, los chicos también pasaban por muchos cambios en la pubertad, no tan incómodos como el de la mujeres, eso si. Bueno, pasando claro por los sueños húmedos, debía de admitir que si era realmente molesto, y consté que el ya había pasado por eso tres veces en su vida.

Aun recordaba, no sin cierta pena o vergüenza, cuando en la mañana se había despertado con lo que algunos chicos llamaban tan elocuentemente "tienda de campaña". Curiosamente, una de esas ocasiones había sido después de haber visto por primera vez a Anna. Por suerte, había estado muy lejos de Opacho en esa ocasión.

Suspirando, volvió al presente.

—Son cambios hormonales, mas que otra cosa, como ya te dije… pero también entra uno que otro cambio físico, no tan importantes. —se explicó con voz nuevamente calma— Cosas como que crecen mucho mas rápidamente, la voz se engruesa, la espalda se ensancha, entre otra…

Hao, ni por asomo pensaba decir, nada de aquello sueños, porque seguramente retomarían a una pregunta de "¿Qué tipo de sueños?" y tampoco iban a decir lo del vello, donde podía escuchar perfectamente, la vocecita inocente de Opacho preguntando "¿En que parte crece el vello, amo Hao?" a lo que llevaría a una repuesta vergonzosa.

Opacho asintió en silencio, asimilando todo lo que su amo le había explicado. Con que eso era la pubertad, con razón había veces que escuchaba a las chicas quejándose de un dolor que ella pensaba inexistente, o en ocasiones los chicos hablaban mas profundo de lo habitual.

—Usted dijo… que había otros cambios físicos en las mujeres, ¿No es así? —le pregunto ladeando la cabeza con inocencia. Hao asintió. —¿Cuáles son?

En ese momento, el castaño pensó que debía ser menos específico. El había narrado todo tal cual era, porque pensaba que así a Opacho le dejaría todo claro y no volvería a sacar el tema a la luz, pero al parecer, por más explicativo que fuera, mas y mas preguntaba hacía la morena.

—Hay otros cambios, pero no son tan fuertes como el primero —dijo Hao, apremiante— también creces más rápidamente.

—¿Opacho ya no será pequeña? —pregunto la niña, con ojos nuevamente llorosos, Hao suspiró. Sabía que a ella, de alguna manera, le gustaba sentirse pequeña ante todo. Con una sonrisa dijo:

—Para mí siempre seguirás siendo pequeña, Opacho —dijo, y eso surgió efecto: A Opacho se le quitaron las ganas de llorar y sonrió felizmente. Hao, no pudo evitar sonreír a ver a su aprendiz, feliz— otros cambios son que se te pueden ensanchar las caderas, te saldrá cintura, o te crecerá el busto…

Y Hao se mordió la lengua. Maldijo por lo bajo ¿En que momento se le había pasado la lengua? Mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando hablaba más de la cuenta? Solo faltaba que un día fuera y le dijera a su hermano, junto a todo su grupo de idiotas, su planes para conquistar el mundo o quien sabe que mas. Miró casi con miedo a Opacho, esperando el temido "Por que" pero para su sorpresa, Opacho se había jalado el cuello de su poncho y miraba hacia abajo.

—Pero… —habló, mirando su plano pecho. Si, aun seguía igual de plano y sin ningún tipo de curva. Frunciendo levemente el ceño miró a su amo— Opacho aun no tiene busto…

Hao, pudo jurar, que en ese momento, sintiendo un vergonzoso calor en las mejillas, le había ocurrido algo que hace años no le había pasado: Se había sonrojado. Enseguida desvió la mirada hacia la luna, esperando que ese ridículo color carmín, desapareciera rápidamente de sus mejillas.

—E-eso… —se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, así que carraspeó un poco, recuperando el dominio de su cuerpo y voz— Esos tipos de cambios se presentan con mas lentitud, a medida que vayas creciendo, tu cuerpo, se desarrollará mas, hasta que seas el de una mujer.

Terminó Hao, algo incomodo sin saber muy bien el porque. Opacho vio un segundo más su plano pecho, y luego acomodándose la ropa miró a su amo.

—Ahora Opacho entiende —dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Hao también sonrió.

Debían anotarle otro punto a su larga lista de victoria, sin duda. Entre todas, esta, debía tener un puesto especial, entre las primera cinco, en realidad. ¡Le había explicado a una niña que era el periodo! Y lo más importante había sabido mantener su orgullo intacto. Sin duda, pensó con algo de engreimiento, el era el mejor de todos.

Pero debía asegurarse de algo, para que su orgullo y porte no se viera sacrificado en ningún aspecto.

—¿Opacho? —la niña alzó la vista, Hao la miró con algo de seriedad— Esta conversación, nunca tuvo lugar ¿Entendido?

Al final sonrió, conciente que con su sonrisa gentil, Opacho haría caso y le devolvería la sonrisa, una llena de felicidad e inocencia infantil.

—Por supuesto, amo Hao —asintió la pequeña, tal como esperaba el castaño. Opacho miró hacia un lado, preguntándose si sería buena idea— Pero amo, Opacho tiene una última pregunta.

—… ¿Cuál es? —preguntó con tranquilidad Hao, ya conciente de que, cualquier pregunta que hiciera su aprendiz, el sería capaz de responderla.

Opacho dudó un momento, pensando en como explicarse.

Puesto que un día, donde la habían mandado a espiar al grupo del hermano de su Amo, había descubierto a un hombre alto y vestido de blanco, hablando con otro dos mas bajos, de cabello azul con negro y una banda en la cabeza, y otro de cabello violeta y levantado en forma de una aleta de tiburón. Tenía que saber si tramaban algo, pero su conversación no consistía precisamente en estrategia de cómo ganar el torneo de los shamanes… si no más bien, de algo, que ella no había entendido. No le había dado importancia en ese entonces, pero ahora que su amo estaba respondiéndole unas dudas que tenía ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Así que armándose de valor, y mirando con sus ojos rebosantes de curiosidad e inocencia; se animó a preguntarle a su adorado amo, que parecía saber mucho de todo y que por esa misma razón, admiraba tanto:

—Amo Hao, ¿Qué es sexo? —.

* * *

Primero que nada, me presento: Soy Nachi, y por lo menos en el forum de shaman king, soy nueva, porque aquí, ya llevo mis buenos años xD

Hace poco vi el anime, y debo de admitir que me encantó. Primero pensaba que iba a detestar el anime, puesto que de pequeña, mis primos me cambiaban lo que fuera que estuviera viendo yo, para poner esto, y como no, en mi tierna mente de niña de 7 años odie esta seria con toda mi alma y dije que nunca me iba a gustar.

Y como no, esta de aquí se equivoco como de costumbre xD

Que puedo decir? Ame la serie, toda... en especial, esa pequeña niña africana, que habla en tercera persona y acompaña a Hao a donde sea n.n Y aunque muchas personas pasa de este persona, a mi me encanto de sobre manera xD

Sobre todo, por como se consiguió el... cariño de Hao? No se xD De alguna manera fue a la que Hao trato mejor, claro, pasando por alto los últimos caps de la serie.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, aparte de muchos comentarios, me despindo n.n


End file.
